Two Shades
by WaffledPeabutts
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke and wheeled into the hospital after their final battle, one treated as a hero and the other as an outcast. Kakashi knowing of both there deeds protects Sasuke from the Anbu by assigning Hinata to take care of him until he's well enough to be trialed. But what happens when Hyuga eyes meet Uchiha eyes?
1. A Hero and a Villain?

_One was wheeled into the hospital on a stretcher, and treated as a hero for his deeds during times of peril and distrust between former allies._

 _The other was carried in by his former sensei and despite being unconscious managed to sneer at the people glaring at him. He was treated like an outcast for deserting their village in such times, despite helping in the end._

 _They were both heroes in a sense, and they were both armless from there battle beforehand, and they both fell unconscious and were carried back to the village by Kakashi._

 ** _"Naruto!" The Konoha 11 yelled as they approached him, they stopped in their tracks when they happened upon the remains of the battle._**

 ** _The two ninja after combining fingers to weave the rat sign fell backwards and onto each other. Sakura quickly rushed towards them and spread them apart, she laid them gently next to each other._**

 ** _Everybody surrounded Naruto and tried to shake him awake and bombard him with questions despite the fact that he wasn't awake._**

 ** _Sakura glared at everyone and ruffled his hair, "Thank you Naruto." She said hopeful he had brought Sasuke to his senses despite the fact that it wasn't a guarantee yet. She looked back at Sasuke, seeing him so defenseless was strange. She associated Sasuke with awareness, constantly scanning his surroundings with his sharingan eyes._**

 ** _He laid against the ground with tear streaks coming from his black eyes. It made her stomach drop into her gut, she was afraid to touch him such a moment of weakness. She kept her distance, she didn't like being touched when she cried. After being the love struck puppy she was, and still is. She could at least respect him while he slept defenselessly._**

 ** _But not everybody else held the same courtesy for the person who had knocked the arm off of there beloved knucklehead. The more brash of them actually spoke up, "If he's alive I'm gonna kill him." Kiba said angrily. He calmed down when Hinata put herself in front of him and Akamaru jumped on her shoulder._**

 ** _"Naruto wouldn't want us to hurt Sasuke." Hinata said calmly with her arms out protecting him. "J-Just calm down." Akamaru whimpered seemingly asking him to calm down as well._**

 ** _Kiba growled, "But..." He was cut off by Shikamaru._**

 ** _"Frankly death might be a favor to Sasuke, I'd prefer that to life in prison. With sealed chakra, no chance of escape or getting out. Being probed for secrets that he may hold." Shikamaru said as he crossed his arms, he spoke honestly and everyone knew it._**

 ** _"Well that isn't for you to decide." Sakura butted in, "He has a chance of being let off easy anyways. He helped save the world!" She said matter of factly. She scooted towards Hinata and smiled at her for taking her side, she parked herself right in front of Sasuke and crossed her arms._**

 ** _"I mean yeah." Ino said taking Sakura's side, she looked to the side of her and saw Sai nod._**

 ** _Shino and Choji looked at each other and wisely decided to stay out of this._**

 ** _Kiba growled and jumped over Hinata, acting incredibly rash. He bared his teeth and was about to throw a punch when Kakashi landed in front of Sasuke and knocked Kiba off his feet without even touching him or looking at him._**

 ** _"Don't do anything I might make you regret." Kakashi said without even looking at him, he picked up Sasuke and moved everyone out of the way to get Naruto._**

 ** _Everybody moved out of his way as they trusted him. He picked up Naruto and had Sasuke in his other arm. He shunshined away and left everyone else in shock._**

 ** _"Where's he going with them?" Choji asked to fill the silence with conversation._**

 ** _"Obviously to the medical ward Choji." Ino said as she massaged her brow in annoyance. "Geez..."_**

 ** _"We should probably follow suit." Sakura said as she dusted off his jacket. She wiped her eyes and looked in the direction they left. She took off with a start and left everyone in the dust._**

 ** _"Yeah..." Shikamaru said a little late because everybody had already left. "What a drag..." He said as he massaged his brow, he kicked a pebble and followed everyone else._**

 _Kakashi glared at another villager, this time they dirty eyed Naruto instead of Sasuke. Some of the older villagers remain stubborn, alas there's nothing that could be done._

 _He watched as Naruto was wheeled away on the stretcher. He personally brought Sasuke to a room and asked for a nurse. When she came he told her that he'd deal with anyone who deals with Sasuke before he's well personally, then he spun his sharingan for effect._

 _"S-Sure." She said nervously, she straightened out her uniform and fixed her posture. "I-Is there anything else you'll be requesting Mr. Hatake?"_

 _"Yes actually, I'd like to ask/demand a personal nurse/caretaker please." He said as he laid Sasuke onto a bed never taking his eyes off the nurse. "At your earliest convenience.."_

 _"Of course, who did you have in mind..." She said slowly looking at her board._

 _"Hinata Hyuga." He said as he looked at the sleeping Sasuke, 'How far you've fallen kid..' He thought sadly. "Her medical prowess is what I need and I don't trust Sakura to not let her emotions get in the way of this." He said justifying his decision. Ino was another option but he didn't trust her to not--do things to him as he slept._

 _An awkward silence ensued as Kakashi continued staring at his former student. A draft blew through the room and snapped the nurse out of it._

 _"Um, I'll do what I can. As the heiress she's quite busy..." The nurse said looking at everyone's schedule._

 _"Oh you hadn't heard, she had her position snatched by her sister. A true shame, but that's how the world works." Kakashi said shrugging it off, it furthers his own agenda anyhow._

 _"Uh yeah, I'll check with her and see if it's okay." She said awkwardly, she started to slowly walk backwards out of the room._

 _"See to it, you do." Kakashi said as he pushed himself off his nursery bed. He shook his head one more time and crawled out the window. He'd check on Naruto but chances are he's being given quality care. He's the village hero after-all._

 _His feet touched ground and he looked to his right and saw all of Naruto's comrades walking into the hospital with flowers and such. Except for Tenten whom had a--Kunai with a ringlet handle in her hand. An odd choice for a get well soon gift but it was within her character. He shook his head again and left the properties._

 _There footsteps made audible noise against the floor of the hospital, as ninjas they noticed this. It held no bearings to the current situation but hearing your footsteps has a way of creeping you out._

 _"Hello, we are looking for a Naruto Uzumaki." Lee said nicely to the lady behind the corner._

 _She looked up and gave a polite grin, "Room 7." She said as she spotted Sakura and Sai with them. They could be trusted and he wasn't in critical condition or anything like that._

 _The group nodded in response. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's arms and ran down the hall towards Naruto's room._

 _They put a lot of effort into rebuilding the hospital. It looked better than it had before._

 _Lee looked at room 4 as they passed by it. He shook his head as a wave of memories came crashing back, his dreams of being a ninja were nearly destroyed and he coped with it while he was in that room. Till he decided he'd had enough and snuck out, he expected Naruto would do the same._

 _They all looked at the hospital rooms they had previously been cared for in, they all knew it well. The hospital was not a very fun place to be. They all stopped once they reached Naruto's supposed room and walked in._

 _Sakura sat in the chair next to his bed and Ino and Hinata placed the flowers in some glass on the window. Shikamaru leaned against the wall and waited for someone to talk. Shino did the same, he told his bugs to stay put. They were supposed to be respectful in a place like this._

 _Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed, his blonde hair was the lightest thing in the room. She motioned for Shikamaru to turn on the lights._

 _He groaned and flicked the lights on. The room was lit but the atmosphere remained dark and gloomy. Sakura pressed her finger to her temple and started to shake Naruto awake despite everyone's protests._

 _"I'm the best doctor here, I know he'll be fine if he wakes up!" She said justifying her actions. She stopped when he started to stir and backed up for a second as the weight of her actions hit her. She sighed, she had a moment of weakness. Weak..._

 _Naruto opened one eye and awoke to everyone dirty eying Sakura. "Um, hey guys." He said casually, he tried to get up and fell back down._

 _"No stay down." Lee said quickly, "You are not ready yet."_

 _Kiba nodded and agreed with Lee, Akamaru hopped off his shoulder and jumped onto Naruto's bed. He whimpered and scratched at the blanket seemingly telling Naruto to stay down._

 _"Y-Yeah Naruto." Hinata said._

 _Naruto pulled a cable out from his back. "This is what pulled me back, I didn't fall." He said as he tore it off. He picked up Akamaru and dropped him on the floor then jumped out of his bed and gave his trademark grin. "Hey guys." He said as he attempted to scratch the back of his head then remembered he was down an arm and sighed._

 _Sakura groaned as she saw what he tried to do. "You knucklehead." She said with misty eyes. She hugged him, "Thank you for bringing Sasuke back..." Her words struck a chord in Naruto._

 _"Sasuke, Sasuke, where is he!" He said as he pushed Sakura into arms distance. "Oh he's here…"_

 _"But right now you need to worry about you." Hinata said as she casually walked in front of the door. "You still need t-time to heal, and Sasuke needs time to find himself."_

 _He groaned, "Yeah I guess, waited this long. Right?"_

 _"Right Naruto." Sai said as he put of a painting of him and Ino in an--explicit pose._

 _"Sai!" Ino yelled._

 _Shino smirked against the wall, and Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome." As he handed Kiba a tissue. He looked away and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve._

 _Hinata blushed and hid her face behind her giant sleeves. She stuttered quietly as her blush burned her face. Akamaru turned his head weirdly at everyone's actions._

 _Tenten pulled out a kunai and it shined in the sunlight, she whirled it around on her finger and prepared to throw it at the revolting picture. But Lee grabbed her hand through pure instinct, the picture made his brain stop working. And he had a blush that rivaled his drunken one._

 _Naruto nearly passed out again, he'd always found the blonde attractive. So to see her like that, made his head spin._

 _"Well you said you liked it, and according to according to my book art is good to share. And it gives the room personality."_

 _"I told you to stop reading those stupid books!" Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. They looked at each other surprised, but then back at Sai._

 _Sakura sighed and decided to let it go, Ino wasn't as forgiving though. She thought of the many things she'd do to punish him later. She giggled evilly and caused Sai to shiver, he knew that giggle._

 _Naruto cleared his throat. "Um, so I'm kinda tired now so can I maybe get some rest." He said as he leaned into his bed._

 _Everybody vigorously nodded there heads, eager to get out of the situation. "Stay youthful Naruto!" Lee said quickly recovering from his trance. Tenten groaned and nodded with him. She pulled him by his shirt and walked out of the room. "Get well soon Naruto." Her voice echoed in the halls._

 _"W-We'll be here for you Naruto." Hinata said shyly, she gave him a tiny smile and Ino and Sakura giggled at her antics. Ino nudged Hinata and she squealed and ran out of the room._

 _Akamaru chased after her and with that Kiba left too._

 _Shino's bugs surrounded Ino and she screamed and ran out right after Hinata. Sai calmly walked out of the room and and tried to remember if he had ever read anything about calming down a frightened female._

 _Shino smirked behind his glasses and called his bugs back into his hoodie and casually strolled out of the room._

 _Shikamaru sighed and pressed a finger to his temple. Sakura grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the room while he mumbled something about women and a drag._

 _Naruto sighed and wiggled back into his bed, usually he was quick to get out of the hospital but right now he was still weak. Along with that the beds were way more comfortable than the one at his house so he decided to ride it out for the time being. He sighed as he begun to relax. He scanned his room for potential threats because that's just what he did, he'd check the shower curtains before he'd even think of taking off his clothes. He was a cautious person and while he was doing so his eyes happened upon the painting nailed to the wall, he sank into his bed. He didn't know how he felt about it being there…_

 _Hinata decided to skip checking in at the hospital for her daily duties, she was just too tired today. She walked in a straight line as the streetlights illuminated the way to the Hyuga's estate. They had really built it up since Pein destroyed all of it. She casually strolled up the stairs leading to her house and decided to skip going through the new gate. She climbed up a tree and right over it, it kinda felt counterproductive. The gate really didn't do much besides look pretty._

 _She jumped on top of her balcony and jumped onto her window sill. She landed perfectly then climbed into her room. She sighed, she had been avoiding showing her face since being demoted. It was something she was fine with, hell let it happen. But she still felt like holding onto what little pride she had, and letting her father or Hanabi or anyone else rub it in didn't really further that goal._

 _She laid down onto her bed and looked at the calendar next to her bed. Free as always, she had no responsibilities anymore. Kinda why she's been spending most of her days at the hospital. She rolled over and looked at her wall, she shut her eyes and got the first bit of sleep since the war. Well except for the genjutsu but, she didn't like thinking about it. A blush tinted her cheeks at the thought._

 _She honestly wouldn't of minded never waking up from it. But not just because of him, and just like that her blush went away and a single tear took its place._

 _"Neji…" She said bitterly, all her training and in the end it was all for nothing. She still lost the one person who'd still call her 'Lady Hinata.' Despite her demotion, who actually treated her with a bit of respect. She was a humble person, she never took advantage of her position. But to have all that respect then have it stripped away from her, she was used to being respected. Not this._

 _She rolled her eyes at her behavior, in the end did it matter how she felt. She closed her eyes and kept them closed as the memories of the past clouded her dreams._

 _Sasuke looked at the roof of the hospital, he had analyzed every detail of the room. Counted every square tile, and was aware of any potential squeaky spots on the floor. All without using his sharingan, not that he could. He hasn't tried but he really wasn't in the mood to test out whether or not anybody potentially watching him would see that as a threat._

 _Because of course he was being watched, it wouldn't make any sense to leave him without supervision. He was a criminal, a rogue ninja. Wasn't Danzo the Hokage when he killed him? Either way it was a murder. They have enough on him to strip him of his chakra and keep him imprisoned for the rest of his life at least. So why haven't they?_

 _Perhaps it was because he helped save the whole damned world. Well he wanted to end it, or at least fix it afterwards. But they probably didn't know that. If they didn't they didn't need to know anyways. But his war crimes probably balanced things out, everything was a maybe and it pissed him off._

 _He groaned, how long had he been here. Maybe he's already all healed up and the Anbu are coming for him tomorrow. That doesn't seem likely. He could take on any amount of Anbu fully healed. Maybe they were waiting for him to fall asleep again. Maybe they were coming tomorrow, he groaned again and decided to stop thinking about it. Let them come! Even in this weak worthless state he'd go down kicking and screaming. He tried to turn over to sink his face into the pillow but the cables prevented him from doing so. He sighed and stared at the roof again, and he didn't plan on stopping or closing his eyes for even a second. There was just too much to consider to even think of sleeping, but his regular eyes weren't as resilient as his sharingan eyes. The lack of activity in tandem along with that, caused him to eventually fall asleep._

 _Kakashi sat on the roof and watched over Sasuke. He was surprised he hadn't attempted to leave, he probably had his reasons. Most likely being that he was too weak to fight off any potential Anbu in the vicinity. That'd make sense considering he doesn't appear to be sleeping any time soon. Kakashi mentally groaned and adjusted his seating position while being as silent as possible, he was in for the long haul here. He looked at Naruto's window a couple doors down from Sasuke's. There rooms were similar enough but Naruto's had flowers on his window sill. He looked deeper into the room and saw Naruto sleeping in a rather ungraceful manner. Cradling the pillow against his stomach while his other hand ran off the bed and his legs were spread wide open. It was quite the sight, he'd have quite the hard time jumping up out of the way should an enemy ninja attempt to slit his throat._

 _Kakashi shook his head at the thought. This generation had it easy. He stretched and took a second to stare up at the sky. He looked around quickly but thoroughly. Once he was absolutely sure nobody was around he pulled down his mask and took a breath of fresh air._

 _He wanted to take a minute to enjoy the serenity of a calm night where there were no enemies to fight, and no plans to be made. He laid down and counted the stars, but all good things must come to an end. As he was brought out of his trance by a particularly loud snore from Naruto, he groaned then facepalmed. After that he put his mask back on and stretched. He'd set everything up tomorrow, for now he just wanted to relax. Maybe go see Obito's 'grave' tomorrow. He wondered what it'd be like to see it again knowing what he now knew._

 _"Questions for later." He said dismissing his own thoughts._


	2. A Word That Rhymes With Demasculation

Chapter 2

 _"I thought all the paperwork would go away once I stepped down from the Hokage's stupid splintery chair." Tsunade said as she pressed two fingers to her temple and rubbed it irritably._

 _"You aren't hokage, but you are still head of the medical branch Lady Tsunade." Shizune said with a smile at her sensei's attitude. "By the way don't forget to write out Sakura's specific instructions for the day." She said figuring she'd need a helpful reminder after all the morning sake she'd consumed. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She wasn't an alcoholic she said._

 _"Right, right. Right..." She said as she drunkenly scribbled down instructions for Sakura. "Good on Kakashi for thinking of this, we don't want Sakura-Doing things to Sasuke's unconscious defenseless body." She said with a bit of a slur._

 _"S-sure Lady Tsunade." She sighed again at her sensei's drunken personality. She stepped to the side as she felt Tontons skin touch her leg. The pig oinked as it walked under Tsunade's desk, Shizune growled at the sound of glass. "Lady Tsunade, what have I told you about sneaking sake on the job." She pressed her hand to her temple. It was way too early for this nonsense._

 _Tonton smugly slinked to the side of the room, she loved her master. But today she was just in a mischievous mood, she laid down and ignored the daggers Tsunade was glaring at her. "I'm not feeding that pig today, and you'd sneak Sake too if you were in my shoes." She said angrily._

 _Shizune exhaled, "You never do, I do. And it's a little early for that." They continued their bickering long into the afternoon, while Tsunade drunkenly did her paperwork. She hated it, but it was still second nature to her at this point._

 _Later that day_

 _Sakura cradled the clipboard that held her instructions for the day. She was explicitly told to stay away from Sasuke, by Tsunade herself. She pouted as she walked down the long hallway to Naruto's room. She knew why, it was plenty obvious. Her emotions and feelings would only get in the way if she was assigned to Sasuke. But at least give her the chance to prove herself! She sighed and swung Naruto's door open. He gasped and jumped out from under his blanket._

 _"H-hi Sakura." He said nervously through clenched teeth._

 _"Hey..." Sakura said analyzing the blonde. He was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was heavy. "I swear Naruto, if you've been doing any kind of exercise I'll put you into a coma." She said as she put her clipboard down. She bent her head down to look at one last thing on the board, and then raised her head. To see the poster that Sai had placed upon the wall, and the pieces slowly came together. "You're disgusting!" She said as she tore the picture off the wall crumpled it up and threw it at him at high speeds._

 _Naruto picked up the blanket and used it to block the ball. It went through the blanket and would've gave him a concussion if he didn't narrowly dodge it. He thought that at least, seemed fair to say judging by the loud thump it made. "It's not my fault, it's just! Can we just do the diagnosis or whatever." He said through cheeks so red they rivaled Hinata's. "I just wanna...Hurry up and, go back to sleep." He said slowly. Starting to think he should've let the poster hit him, at least then he could be unconscious._

 _Sakura glared at him, and started her diagnosis. Touching him as little as possible throughout the process. The silence in the room, was interrupted by Sakura with one word. "Really?" She said out of nowhere. A simple question._

 _"I uh, well ya know. It's just uh, yeah..." He said quietly, he pressed the blanket to his face._

 _"You were jacking off in a hospital room, in one of our hospital gowns. In one of our hospital beds, in a hospital." She said, slightly giggling on the inside but making sure to keep her face deadly serious. "People have died in this room, do you have shame Naruto. You pig."_

 _Naruto stuck his tongue out, he attempted to cross his arms, then remembered. "Ugh, fuck having one arm!" He said angrily._

 _Sakura smirked, "Bet you're glad it was only you're left arm." She stuck her tongue out and finished the the routine. She sighed as she got up and internally giggled at Naruto's embarrassed glare. She smugly cleaned off her uniform and hands. "Well Naruto, I'll be right outside your room if you need anything." She said as she started walking toward the door with a grin on her face as she felt the daggers her former teammate was sending her way._

 _"Wait, wait. Wait!" Naruto said as Sakura touched the doorknob. He sighed as she turned around, "If anyone, literally anyone asks. It didn't happen." He said hoping to save himself. Ino would literally destroy his mind!_

 _Sakura giggled as she thought of the perfect thing to say, just to spite Naruto. "Don't you worry Naruto, I believe it! She said as she stuck her tongue out. She quickly closed the door and giggled at the sound of a pillow hitting it._

 _Hospital's Front Counter_

 _"H-Hello." Hinata said to the lady behind the desk. She'd been doing a lot of work at the hospital lately, she'd been coached in medical ninjutsu and she no longer had essentially any responsibilities so she figured she'd might as well make herself useful in some way._

 _"Hello Ms. Hyuga, what seems to be the issue." She said through her toothy smile. The smile faltered a bit, she'd been giving that same smile to everybody all day and it was really really really starting to wear on the poor lady._

 _"I'm just here to work, is there anything to do." She said as she pulled a uniform out of the closet near the desk. She practically worked at the hospital and she knew what she was doing so the lady didn't question it. Although she would always question the fact that she chose to wear her hoodie over it, albeit it unzipped. That's around four layers of clothing there, she must be burning hot._

 _"Well I actually have a proposal Ms. Hyuga. If you don't mind of course." She said as she pulled out some paperwork and a feather. Hinata looked up as she was putting on the hat._

 _"Proposal?" She asked. The lady nodded towards the paper on the desk, she dipped the feather in ink and handed it to Hinata. Hinata quickly skimmed through the paper as she grabbed the pen without looking at it. She nearly dropped it when she finished, "Take c-care of Sasuke" She said quickly, "A-are you sure, you've got the right person." Her eyes darted from the paper to the lady then back to the paper._

 _"We know what we're doing Ms. Hyuga and you are the person for the job." She said reassuringly, she handed her the keys to Sasuke's room. It was locked, not that it would do much to prevent Sasuke from breaking out should he try but, you know._

 _Hinata took the keys and nodded when the lady told her Sasuke's room number, at the very edge of the hospital room. Of course. She began her walk to Sasuke's room, she didn't need her Byakugan to know when she was getting close. Sasuke just had an aura of pressure that still showed, she heard faint yelling and she instinctively turned on her byakugan. Just Sakura checking over Naruto, normal. Naruto's heart rate, not normal. It's as if he's gone through some form of physical activity, Sakura must of figured that out. Hence the yelling, she sighed and turned off her byakugan. There was an explanation for the screaming but the edge of this hallway didn't freak her out any less, it just seemed to get darker the deeper she walked into it. The walls were perfect and clean and there were no random tiny splotches of blood, but the floors creaked with every couple of steps. These rooms have yet to be used, and whoever built this part of the room apparently screwed up the flooring. So it should be fair to assume they screwed up other places too. The keys clinged against each other and filled the silent hallways with noise as she neared Sasuke's room. The door squeaked as she turned it and her eyes immediately caught Sasuke's lifeless figure._

 _She wasn't sure what to do now. She pulled out the clipboard and read over her instructions, "Perform the usual check up, applied to veterans." She nodded, and jumped when Sasuke stirred. Her head hurt, and her cheeks tinged red at the thought of doing the check up while he was awake. She grabbed a needle from underneath the counter and filled it up with anesthetic, her heart pounded as she pressed the needle into Sasuke. She performed the routine afterwards, to check his physical health. See what needed fixed, and to generally relieve bits of pain as soon as he awoke by stretching out some of his muscles. Which she'd really rather not do while Sasuke was awake, the fact that he was asleep prevented her from doing every bit of the routine. Namely the mental exam, but she had plenty of time. How much time did she have? She finished up and cracked her hands. She picked up the clipboard and it read. "Minimum, 2 weeks. Maximum, till Sasuke releases you." She dropped the board with a sigh, "Guess I'm in here for the long haul." She said, two weeks. Two weeks with Sasuke, sounded scary She finished writing down her evaluations from the check up, she clipped it to her board and sighed. Finally she let her hair loose from the bun that it was cased in and it fell to her shoulders. She opened the door and looked back at him, without a second word or thought. She turned her back and shut the door, she walked down the hallway as quickly as possible. She reached the front counter and smiled at the lady in front of hit, she put away her uniform and spoke. "W-what, am I trying to accomplish with Sasuke." She asked as she took off her hat and hooked it up, she looked towards the lady._

 _"I'm not entirely sure Ms. Hyuga, all I know is what's written on you're paper." She said as she frowned, "I'm sorry I can't provide you with enough infor-oh! She said as she spotted Shizune, about to start walking down the halls. She had her face glued to some notes in her board, "Shizune!" The lady said, loud enough she'd hear. Luckily Shizune turned around and smiled. "What is it that you need Esmeralda?"_

 _"Hinata has some questions about her new long term project."_

 _"Well go on and say it then Hinata." Shizune said as her attention changed from Esmeralda to Hinata. "And I apologize if you're notes weren't clear enough, we had...Problems, at the main office today." She said with a sigh._

 _"It's okay." Hinata began, "I'm just wondering what I'm trying to accomplish with Sasuke, so please explain." She finished, she mentally congratulated herself for asking something of someone without a stutter. She connected the tips of her fingers and pushed them together, and mentally berated herself. She thought she had broken that habit, but she was nervous._

 _"Well, keep him comfortable. Heal him right up, don't show any ulterior motives. Because there are none, and don't probe him for secrets, or anything like that. Kakashi's been assigned Hokage, and he's currently pleading Sasuke's case to the village elders and it'll be awhile before they show any mercy. So he wants him to be kept here, instead of in a cell. If Sasuke asks go ahead and explain the situation, he is not a prisoner. Don't withhold any information from him, honestly he's essentially a guest. We expect he'll understand and release you as soon as he's well and the minimum time is up. So don't worry too much Hinata." She said with a smile. The poor girl must of been terrified._

 _Hinata smiled, "Oh okay, you can count on me!" she said with confidence._

 _The Hyuga Estate_

 _Hinata groaned as she took her hoodie and bra off, what a long day. She folded both articles of clothing and put them away in there respective spots in the drawer. She turned off the lights and laid into bed and pulled the covers over her head, her eyes closed and she began to drift off into a deep sleep. But she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the light flickering back on. She pulled the blanket off of her head and groaned, "Yes." she said but her eyes bugged out when she saw her father. "Y-yes Father." She said quickly. "W-what brings you here."_

 _"As you know you've been stripped of your position as heiress, so you're officially just a waste of space in my estate. I expect you fully moved out tomorrow, I apologize as I am doing this on quite short notice. But the suitors that would be coming for you, will be arriving tomorrow to attempt to court Hanabi and the one that she likes most will be taking your room for a week or so. If she chooses he stay this room will be his, if not. I'll think of something else, so goodbye Hinata." He said, calling her by her name instead of daughter really stung. Even more than the news, and that stung like hell. "Thank me for my mercy, as I'm allowing you to sleep one final night here_

 _Hinata choked back tears, "T-thank you fath-Hiashi." She said, attempting to deliver upon him some hurt. Just to spite him, or to give her closure. She didn't know she just wanted to hurt._

 _He humphed and turned his back and shut her door, with class. Not a slam._

 _Hinata wanted to scream into her pillow but she opted to cry into it instead. Her head ran a million miles per hour, where would she live, what was she gonna do? But things soon calmed down within her brain and she drifted off into a deep sleep, finally._


	3. Two Anti-Socials

_C_ hapter _3_

 _Naruto tackled Hinata and laughed as he did so, she giggled and her cheeks tinged red when she realized where she was. Namely right below him. She giggled to relieve the bits of awkwardness in her system. "Hehe, I u-uh. S-so, hi." She said awkwardly, they'd been going on weeks at this point and yet that's still all she could come up with._

 _Naruto giggled and ran a hand through his hair that glistened in the sunlight, "Hi." He giggled as he realized Hinata's tiny blush. "Not a fan of me being on tops Hinata?" He said, knowing she'd have a hard time responding. He gave a goofy grin as he waited for her answer._

 _"Umm, umm, umm." She was thankfully interrupted by Naruto's lips connecting with hers. His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke against her lips._

 _"I'm just gonna stop you there, I feel like that it might've taken ya a while to say what you wanted to say." He teased, he gave her a smooch and went back to looking down at her. She was pretty good looking from up there, he'd say._

 _Hinata giggled at her boyfriends antics, he was such a weirdo. She was feeling bold all of a sudden, he'd kissed her dozens of times. But she'd never kissed him, that was going to change right now! She blew hair out of her face and hyped herself up in her head. She quickly kissed Naruto, and she stayed there._ _But the kiss didn't pick up, or end. Usually Naruto would've accelerated the kiss or pulled away by now, at the risk of an incredibly awkward stare off Hinata opened her eyes and screamed as she looked into Neji's byakugan on Naruto's body._

 _She backed away as quickly as she could and landed on her butt, she jumped up and fell back down as the bright grassy terrain turned to mud. Neji took a deep breath of air and screamed as the mud pulled him down, the usually quiet shinobi's screams of terror sent shivers of fright down Hinata's back, she cried as she quickly crawled towards Neji on her knees. She was pulled back and screamed as she twirled around in the air, weightlessly. She pulled her hair back and the breath caught in her lungs when she saw Pein, he slammed her onto the ground with a flick of his wrist and forced her to watch as he grabbed a rod and threw it at Neji. Instead of using the almighty push to toss it, just to make the kill that much more personal._

 _The sound of the rod going through Neji pierced Hinata's ears and she screamed, it was the loudest noise she'd ever made._

 _She awoke with a start. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were swollen, whether that was because she was crying in her sleep or the night before she didn't know. All she knew, is that she wanted to stay in bed today. But she didn't have a bed to stay in. She groaned quietly and looked out the window, it was still early. So early it was late, it looked around 5 am. The sun had barely come up, which gave her time to pack. She picked herself out of bed as ungracefully as possible and packed up some bags. She took clothes for weather of all kinds and grabbed all the jewelry she had buried away in her drawers, given to her by past suitors. She was rich so at the time they were useless to her, but right now. The jewelry can be pawned, and she could hopefully sustain herself._

 _Her bags were packed and she had enough to get by on. She looked at the rest of the jewelry, she wasn't looking to be rich, and she didn't particularly like the person who gave her that one. Or that one, or that one. Or any of them, hence the reason they were stuffed at the bottom of her drawer and she was still a single not married woman. Still though, it'd be a waste not to take them. Unlessssss, she grinned as a pleasant idea hit her. She could sneak into the servants, well. Branch families quarters and give them to the ones who were polite to her throughout her time as heiress. Which was a very very low number. She smiled at the idea, she hoped they'd found use with them. They could buy desserts or clothes with them, or really anything that didn't attract too much attention. She quietly opened her door and gracefully made her way to the branch families quarters, without a slip or any noise. She was a ninja after all._

 _She quietly opened the door and turned on her Byakugan, to search for any possible squeaky spots on the floor. The Branch families spot in the estate wasn't exactly made with lots of care, it functioned but it had wore over the years. She subtly made her way to her favorite servants beds and slipped jewelry under their pillows and slipped it into their shoes. She grinned when she made out of the room undetected, it was like she was a kid operating a secret mission. Of course she'd been on many actual missions, but those were business. This was nostalgia. She ran down the hallways and contemplated stealing some ninja tools! How exhilarating just the thought of stealing, she'd never do it. But she just felt so bad!_

She stopped at the training grounds to reminisce and remembered possibly the stupidest, kindest thing she'd ever did. Let Hanabi win the fight for the title of heiress.

 ** _"Fight!" Hiashi said as he pulled his hand up._**

 ** _Hanabi rushed in and attempted to hit Hinata with her palm, but Hinata deflected it. Her sisters hand was completely up and the side of her body was utterly defenseless, Hinata tightened her palm and went in to end the fight. But something held her back, and she allowed her palm to swipe right past her side and hit air. Hanabi backstepped and went on the offensive again, Hinata dodged and only threw hits she knew her sister could handle. She threw her palm at her sister but she slipped it and backflipped away to gain distance._**

 ** _Hanabi rushed in, she tried kicks this time. Which Hinata blocked, there palms slapped together in there exchanges. Why wasn't Hinata fighting back, she was just deflecting and slipping but not taking advantage of her position. Hanabi took a step back and raised her palm, she looked for any openings within her stance. Her Byakugan noticed Hinata's belly was open, her hands were too high. "There!" She said triumphantly. She rushed, attempting to go straight for it. But Hinata stepped to the side and looked at her sister as she flew past her, she thought of everything she could've did. A quick swipe to the neck, to painlessly end the fight. But, she was just being held back by something!_**

 ** _Hanabi steadied herself and rushed Hinata again, Hinata had the edge in speed and strength and experience. Really everything else as well, Hinata sighed. Despite that, she rushed Hanabi back._**

 _"I lost." Hinata said to herself, "Because I wanted to lose. Not because I'm weak. Because I wanted to protect my sister, the Hyuga didn't leave me. I left them." She boldly said. But that didn't prevent her from feeling a little weak in the stomach at the thought of going out by herself. She reminded herself of Naruto with this weird rant she had just went on._

 _"Is that so..." Hiashi said, as he crossed his arms. He walked towards Hinata and sneered, Hinata gasped when she realized he had heard. "Such confidence, and I didn't hear a stutter. And you did throw that match. Anyone who's ever been in a fight in there lives would've seen it, so you did it to protect your sister." He was reminded of her mother. Hiashi sighed, "You've got a heart of gold Hinata, you just don't have the stomach of a warrior." He slammed his fist against a wall, one of his knuckles bled as they didn't get a lot of action. He had palms of steel, not knuckles. "Leave. Now, and do something with yourself." He said as stone faced as he could. He loved his daughter. But the Hyuga's were a tough clan, devoid of mercy. She couldn't survive here._

 _Hinata's high had officially ended. She looked at the floor as she walked out the last couple of steps, out the main gate. The first time she'd used it in forever, and the last time she'd use it. Ever._

 _Hiashi sighed as he watched her take the last few steps out the gate. His face went cold again, and he silently pleaded that his deceased wife understand why he did what he did. The elders couldn't catch him showing his daughter any special treatment, and special treatment would be letting her stay in the estate despite her position being taken away. There were two solutions, brand her and banish her to the branch family. Or kick her out, and he couldn't do either in his right mind. Not after her mother._

 **She coughed and tried to cover her mouth but Hiashi held it back, and held it tightly. He didn't care about Hygiene, or anything else. He just wanted to be near his beloved, her hand was pale and her hair whiter than her Byakugan. The best doctor money could buy couldn't save her, and Hiashi hated it. She smiled up at him, and softly squeezed his hand. Hiashi sniffled, and decided he'd kill any elder who called him out for allowing his stone face to slip. A single tear fell from his eye, and she tried to pull him closer. She didn't have the strength to pull him, but he recognized what she was doing and came closer to her.**

 **The doctor walked in and meekly said, "You, uh. Shouldn't be in here, you could potentially..." His mouth snapped shut when Hiashi blasted him with killer instinct. He nearly wet himself as he slowly and quietly shut the door behind him.**

 **She giggled at Hiashi, then coughed. She beckoned him closer, and he complied. She wiped a tear from his face and booped his nose. "Gotcha." She said in a whisper.**

 **Hiashi just about broke down, "This is. This is bullshit, this is fucking bullshit!" He said, letting his royal aura slip. He was acting in anger now, "Why? Things were, things were good." He said as he slammed his fist down onto the side of her hospital bed. He opened his mouth and heard her shush him, she shook her head, no.**

 **"Take care of our family." She said, she made scissors with her hands and mouthed, "Snip snip." She said, subtly threatening to chop off his manhood from beyond the grave. She smiled at him weakly.**

 **"How? How do you joke, and smile to the very end. I-It doesn't make sense." He said as he softly squeezed her hand. He felt her squeeze in response and he looked down on her as her Byakugan faded and turned brown. "N-no." He said quietly, he was all screamed out. He got up into her face, giving himself front row seats to her Byakugan sickness finally destroying her.**

 **She winked at him, and used the last of her strength to bring him into a kiss. As the toxins in her eyes made there way to her brain.**

 _Hiashi licked his bottom lip, and sighed. He looked up into the sky, "Understand why I did what I did." He couldn't brand her, and he knew she wouldn't of either._

 _With her backpack slung over her shoulder and her ninja pack, devoid of any tools but full of jewelry and her hoodie zipped up high. Hinata walked not paying much attention to where she was heading. She happened upon a little convenience store. She walked inside it, and handed them a necklace she thought looked expensive. After a brief checkup they concluded it was fake and gave her 3000 Ŕyo for it, she cursed those cheap suitors. She handed them this nice emerald bracelet and this one happened to be real thankfully. They gave her 92000 Ŕyo for it. This process continued throughout every pawn shop and store Hinata could find all morning. She wound up with around 780000 Ŕyo at the end of it. That'd get her a nice apartment for a decent amount of time, she'd just ask to work for money at the hospital. So she could have a sustainable income, she walked around aimlessly for a bit._

 _She'd never really just walked around the village before. The sounds of the merchants peddling their wares, the children playing ninja. Moms gossiping, blacksmiths smithing, and all kinds of things. Just the sounds of a busy morning, she smiled at everybody who looked at her and kept her aimless walk going. She even happened upon Rock Lee and Might Guy, who were jogging around the village with backpacks on. She didn't think much of it at the time, but she could only guess that the two dust explosions off in the distance a little while later was them dropping there packs. She giggled to herself at the two's training regiment. One of these days she should convince Sakura to explain to them the concept of a rest day, It'd make their heads spin. She made a mental note of herself to do that, along with explaining to him the concept of overtraining. Now that would throw him for a loop. She giggled to herself again as she kept on her walk. Eventually she found herself at an attractive enough looking apartment complex. It was very average, no dirt and no blood on the walls and that's all she really was looking for. So she decided it was perfect._

 _She offered the weird old man behind the little counter some money, and next thing she knew she had a place to stay. All in one morning, she congratulated herself. She took a second to sit down and breath in this shanty chair that sat in the corner of the room. She rushed to the store, bought herself some quick breakfast. Then dashed to the hospital, and smiled at Esmeralda. Who silently questioned her heavy breathing, Hinata grabbed herself a uniform a hat and everything else she needed. She chose to wear her hoodie around her waist because she was sort of sweating up a storm, and she politely asked Esmeralda for pay for working at the hospital. She agreed wholeheartedly._

 _Hinata took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, for the first time today moving at a moderate pace. She reached Sasuke's room and slowly opened the door, she walked in and placed her clipboard onto a chair at the corner of the room. She turned the blinds inside out to let some sunlight into the room, and marveled at how pale Sasuke had become. "I g-guess that's what no movement and no sunlight'll get you for this long." She looked at his vitals on the monitor that they had newly installed in every room. Apparently they pumped him full of anesthetic before they installed it into this room, she sighed. They were afraid of him, and she was guilty of doing the same thing. He was supposed to be a guest, they couldn't just keep pumping him full of anesthetic. She mentally made up her mind, she was going to talk to him today and she wasn't going to be afraid of him anymore. She looked at yesterday's check up. Some of the minor scrapes from yesterday have healed up. But he still suffered from Chakra exhaustion, and some of the fingers on his hand were broken. That wasn't gonna heal naturally, not fast at least. Oh and also he was down an arm, that too.  
_

 _And he had burn marks on his chest and a missing tooth or two. Not much could be done there though, but. She could heal the burn marks, if she just. Healed them. She sighed, she already told herself she wasn't gonna fear Sasuke anymore. She put her clipboard on the desk next to her but it slipped and hit the floor, bouncing two times. Filling the empty room with noise. Sasuke's eyes opened quickly and he sprang from the hospital bed. He reached into the side of his hospital gown, clearly expecting there to be sword there._

 _"C-calm down, calm down!" Hinata said as she waved her hands. "Just calm down! Nobody is going to hurt you." She said quickly, she backed off a little bit as his charcoal eyes scanned the room he was in. The natural lighting hit him hard and he squinted as he finished checking his surroundings. His eyes adjusted and he saw Hinata, their eyes met and he slowly backed against the wall._

 _"What is going on." He said slowly._

 _"Y-you're in the hospital, and you have nothing to be afraid of. We've kept you in perfect condition."_

 _"Why." Sasuke simply said._

 _"Because we aren't out to probe you for s-secrets. We're just hiding you in the hospital, from the village elders. While Kakashi pleads for your freedom, you h-helped save the world and..." Sasuke interrupted her._

 _"Okay I get it." Sasuke said with finality. Sasuke groaned and they sat in silence for a while. Hinata jumped when Sasuke sat back down, somewhat bouncing on his hospital bed. Then the silence continued for a longer time. "Kakashi's a jonin, why would his opinion matter." Sasuke said, the ninja system is corrupt. It doesn't matter how elite he is._

 _"He's Hokage now, Tsunade stepped down." Hinata said as she pulled hair away from her ear._

 _Sasuke nodded and the silence commenced once again. "You're free to leave now." He looked at her, "You've given me everything you needed to give, you're no longer needed. Thanks." He said, hoping the thanks would make that positive. He still didn't consider himself good at relaxed communication with people. Unfortunately for him, his words struck a chord with Hinata._

 _"Oh, u-uh." His words hurt, why was she she so temporary why couldn't she be useful for forever! "Sorry, I have to stay with you for minimum two weeks. I guess I'm nothing more than company to you at this point. I'm s-sorry." She said as she looked down to the floor._

 _Sasuke eased off the bed and stretched. He looked down at his arm and saw the absence of one, "What a bother." Sasuke said very melodramatically._

 _Hinata raised a brow at his response and decided to attempt to make conversation. "Will that affect you're battle prowess?" She said._

 _Sasuke looked at her as if she was dumb. "Obviously, I lost one of my arms." He said as he rolled his eye, Sasuke withheld the fact that his sword hand was his right though. To possibly catch them off should they try something, not that he had his sword. But you know._

 _The silence was piercing for Hinata, Sasuke was lost in thought so he hardly noticed. "I need some time to adjust to my surroundings, alone. Come back tomorrow if you want." He said simply._

 _Hinata sighed and nodded. She exited the room and slowly shut the door behind her, she walked down the hallway just as she would any other hallway. It was no longer scary, and she took off all the hospital ware. She sighed and left the building, she walked around the corner and went back to walking around aimlessly. The village was overflowing with activity, she walked by Ino's flower store and noticed a building was connected to it. She had nothing better to do, she walked through the door and was hit by the pleasant smell of lilacs and daisy's among other flowers. Ino smiled at Hinata from behind the counter._

 _"Hey Hinata." She said as she pushed some paperwork to the side, "Come on in, you're my friend don't just hang out in the door frame you're preventing possible money from coming through!" She said half joking and half serious. She beckoned her over to the counter._

 _Hinata walked over and eyed every flower in the store as she did, "H-hey Ino. How've you been?" She said as she eyed the particularly nice flower on her counter._

 _"Oh I've been fine, just keeping myself busy. Check it out! We added a new room to the store while we were rebuilding it." She said as she glared at her father at the side of the store. She didn't need her mind powers to tell him to hold down the fort for a bit, the look in her eye said it all. He sighed and fixed his uniform before stepping in front of the counter, Ino and Hinata walked to the other side of the store that held the door to the other part of the store._

 _The walls were red and covered with paintings. "You can probably guess, but Sai's been keeping busy. He did all the paintings in here, and even put on or two up in the flower shop. I don't know if you noticed them, there paintings of flowers. There so lifelike I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice!" She said bragging about her boyfriend._

 _Hinata nodded only barely listening as she went on, she payed more attention to the artwork and scenery. Checking out every painting, and taking in the details of them. Hinata absentmindedly looked outside the window and saw Tsunade's back and her eyes bugged, 'Oh I could ask her for payment for the contract' She thought._

 _She thanked Ino and complemented one or two of Sai's paintings real quick then dashed out the door. She noticed Tsunade taking a right and she chased after her, making her way through a bit of a crowd. Hinata pushed through the crowd and looked around for her after she had made her way completely through. She caught sight of Tsunade and rushed for her. The world class medic took a turn and went into a really shady looking shabby little building before Hinata could catch up to her. Hinata ran up to the building and caught her breath, she circled around the house for a bit. Till she decided to sit and wait for Tsunade, and maybe do a bit of eavesdropping along the way._

 _Tsunade sat down at the table, the chair she sat in squeaked as she lowered herself onto it. She groaned. Was she fat? Kakashi revealed himself from the dark and sat down as well, slightly triggering Tsunade when his chair didn't squeak._

 _"Why'd you pick this as our little rendezvous, I'm hokage. We could've used my office or..." Tsunade interrupted him by gagging._

 _"Ugh, I never wanna be in that little office discussing business ever again, literally ever. And I picked here, because it's-Nostalgic. All shanty, and shady. Reminds me of my time as a gambler." She said with pride._

 _"Ah yes, back when you'd given up your title as one of the legendary Sannin. You instead chose to be the legendary sucker." Kakashi said in his lowest most sarcastic voice._

 _Tsunade about destroyed the table but she kept her cool. She took a deep breath, "Why'd you pick Hinata for the job? It's obvious why you didn't pick Sakura, or Ino, or Tenten. Little Medical experience, or too emotional. I get that, but why Hinata. Why not pay for an actual doctor, or have me take care of him." She said as she put her knuckles under chin and relaxed onto them._

 _"I thought about that, and there's a couple of reasons. One, Sasuke doesn't really like Hokage's, and I think one of your *cough* problems might have interfered with the job." Tsunade grounded her teeth at that. "And I didn't hire a doctor because I didn't trust anybody to not try to slit his throat in his sleep, he's got a big price on his head. Something I'm trying to clear, and also there really wasn't the time to do it anyways. I picked Hinata because for one, she's got a decent medical background with all of her work at the hospital." Hinata's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "And since she lost her position as heiress I assumed she had a lot of freetime these days." Hinata's blush disappeared and was replaced by a glare at the silver-haired Jonin. "And she's shy, timid, and anti social..." Hinata walked off, assuming that him describing her would go on for a while. She didn't need to hear him describe everything wrong with her for ten minutes she already knew. She pressed her finger tips together as she leaned against a separate building and waited for Tsunade to come out. Eavesdropping was rude anyways._

 _"She's shy, timid, anti-social and that makes her perfect for the job." Kakashi concluded, he sat up and stretched his legs. He walked around there little building circling it as he listened to Tsunade, who got up just as he did._

 _Tsunade raised her brow, and stretched. "Why?" She said as she subtly walked over to Kakashi's chair and sat in it. Getting further pissed off when she heard it squeak for her. She blew hair out of her face angrily and waited for Kakashi's explanation._

 _"Two anti social people in a room, won't conduct too much conversation. And ultimately won't lead to a relationship, that's something Sasuke doesn't have time for. The kids growing up and he's got nothing better to do. So I figured with anyone else, they'd end up falling for Sasuke eventually. But with Hinata, she's stuck on Naruto as everyone knows."_

 _"Except for Naruto." Tsunade said as she mentally face palmed at the blonde._

 _"Exactly! So it works perfectly for everybody."_

 _"Kakashi you're a genius!"_

 _Hinata sighed then she left. She decided she'd stop Tsunade some other time. She started her walk towards her apartment, and mentally promised herself. She wasn't gonna be anti-social or timid or shy. No more! She'd practice her social skills with Sasuke, and she was gonna force herself to talk to him!_

 _I'm spoiling you all lately aren't I. I promise this'll be the last chapter out of nowhere, starting two weeks for now. One chapter a week, I'll go for Mondays. But no promises on the monday, just that there'll be one chapter a week. I'm giving you this chapter to tell you this so you're welcome, by the way. I really appreciate everybody reviewing my story. It's nice to get verbal opinions about it, the positive comments outweigh the negative ones. But telling me not to pay attention to them made me real happy, and telling me there just being prissy about the pairing made me laugh pretty hard XD So keep the reviews coming, they really motivate me. By the way, I usually write with music playing in the background. So just for fun I'll tell you what music a chapter was written to at the end of it. Have a nice rest of your day._

 _Keep Holding On, by Falling In Reverse._


End file.
